My Hate
by Ilyu1304
Summary: Aku benci..... ini untuk Lavi month yang saya percepat dan tidak urut maaf yah


YEAH………….. tugas – tugas hari ini cepet selesai hehehe jadinya bisa langsung saya publish hahahahahaha……………………….. maaf kalo lagi seneng gilaku kumat hehehe… kita mulai disclamernya ok

Disclaimer: DGm masih jadi milik Hoshino Katsura-sensei

Sumarry: Diriku yang kubenci melebihi apapun didunia

Pair: Sesuai janji saya buatkan Lucky (Lavi x Tyki)

Sesuai judul karena temanya HATE jadi yah aku buat gini kyahahahahaha….. Maaf kalo kecpetan karena takut gak publish karena saya tertimbun sama tugas – tugas dari sekolah

My Hate

-Tyki POV-

Entah mengapa aku membenci diriku yang NOAH ini karena dengan aku memiliki NOAH dalam diriku aku tidak bisa bersamanya padahal aku sangat menyukainya melebihi apapun didunia ini, aku bisa saja berbalik dan melawan Earl seperti the 14th tapi apa aku mampu? Karena aku memiliki teman manusia yang bisa di jadikan sandera oleh Earl, aku tak ingin melibatkan mereka dengan masalahku karena mereka temanku mereka tak berhak tahu apapun tentang perang gelap ini, selain masalah itu keluargaku Sheryl nii-san juga ada di pihak Earl aku tak mungkin mengkhianatinya dia juga orang yang berharga untukku. Tapi untuk sementara ini aku bisa tenang karena orang yang kucintai itu seorang Bookman jadi pada saatnya dia pasti tidak akan ikut turun dalam medan pertempuran kadang hanya harapan itu yang membuatku bisa berjalan maju dalam kehidupan ini.

-End Tyki POV-

-Lavi POV-

Kadang aku berpikir kenapa orang sepertinya bisa menjadi NOAH padahal dulu saat bertemu dengannya pertama kali di itu baik dan memiliki teman – teman manusia yang lucu ( Walau tidak untuk Kro-chan sih ) Jiji juga sudah muali curiga denag sikapku yang berubah…. Bodohnya aku padahal seorang Bookman gak boleh punya hati tapi aku…. Aku mencintai seseorang dan dia itu seorang dari keluarga NOAH… Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku tapi aku pasti ada di perang akir nanti untuk menemuinya dan bila itu adalah saatnya aku mati setidaknya aku ingin mati ditangannya hahahahaha…. Kalau yang lain tahu keadaanku sekarang apa yang akan mereka katakana ya? Kadang aku juga membenci diriku yang lebih memilih sebagai Bookman daripada seorang Exorcist

-End Lavi POV-

-Pertempuran Terakhir-

"Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, dan para Gensui, sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf tapi bisakah kalian biarkan aku yang melawan Tyki Mikk?" Kata Lavi tiba – tiba saat sebelum berangkat dari Hq

"Baka, kamu aka nada disini bersamaku Lavi" KAta Bookman menyela

"Tidak, kan sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kalau aku akan menjadi Bookman dengan caraku sendiri"

"Kau…"

"Biarkan saja Bookman biarkan dia lakukan itu aku suka pada semangatnya"Kata Cross sambil tertawa

"terima Kasih Cross Gensui"

"mereka sudah datang Rello~"

"Ah, kau benar Rello Allen sudah datang"Kata Road kegirangan

"Um, aku tak menyangka bahwa seorang Bookman juga dating padahal aku piker mereka tidak akan dating tapi tak apalah bertambah 1 orang takkan mempengaruhi apapun"Kata Earl meremehkan

"Earl?"

"Ya Tyki-pon?"

"Bisakah aku yang melawan Bookman itu?"

"Terserah kau saja tapi usahakan cepat selesai dan bantu yang lain mengerti"

"Ya, sesuai dengan keinginanmu Earl-sama"

-Tyki POV-

Aku sama sekali tak menyaka bahwa dia akan datang, ah biarlah aku yang akan melawannya kenapa dia bisa seperti itu kenapa di datang kemari padahal setidaknya dia bisa hidup tenang jika dia tidak datang kemari "Hai Bunny boy akulah yang akan melawan mu bersiaplah yah" sepertinya di tampak kaget ketika aku muncul tiba – tiba dihadapannya "Heh, itulah yang kuharapkan Tyki" wah di malah menantang, ini pasti asik hehehe….. Ups NOAHku muali muncul lagi, aku harus cepat menyelesaikan pertempuran ini…

(Scene pertarungan saya potong karena gah banyak dialog dan saya gak ahli bikin scene seperti itu jadi maaf)

"Haah…Haah…"Wah aku sama sekali tak menyangka Bunny Boy ku ternyata jadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya aku tersenyum kecil tapi hasil pertarungan ini sudah jelas kok….

Aku akan mengalah dan membiarkannya menang dia tidak menyadari bagaimana persaanku padanya dan dia tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya aku, aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini setidaknya untuk mati ditangannya adalah hal yang cukup membahagiakan tapi aku masih harus memasang tampang bahwa aku sangat membenci Exorcist Ukh tapi aku takkan pernah bisa membencinya, walau kadang aku membencinya karena aku sangat mencintainya dan itu sangat sakit sekali…. Diserangan Hi-Ban miliknya yang terlihat seperti terakir itu aku akan mengalah…..

-End Tyki POV-

"Hi-Ban" munculah naga api yang langsung membakar Tyki dan membuat lavi tak percaya dan berpikir, apa di sengaja untuk tidak menghindar tapi kenapa dia tidak menghindar, hal it uterus berputar dalam kepala Lavi…

BRUK…. Tyki pun jatuh dengan keras ke tanah… dengan perlahan Lavi mendekatinya

"Ty..Tyki? KAu masih hidup?"

"Heh me..mang kenapa kalau aku masih hidup, mau kau bunuh? Uhuk..Uhuk.."Tyki sudah memuntahkan darah dan sekarang dia terbaring lemah ditanah

"hei LAvi bisakah kau mendekat kesini dan mendengarkan perkataan terakhirku?"

"Memang kau mau ngomong apa?"Jawab Lavi singkat

"Sebenernya dari dulu aku itu sangat…" Tyki menoleh dan menggerakkan bibirnya

Seketika itu juga Lavi kaget hingga dia tak bisa bergerak dan Tyki pun tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya meninggal

Seteh itu Pertempuran yang tiada akhir itu akhirnya berakhir juga walaupun mereka harus kehilangan Allen Walker dengan Yuu Kanda, LAvi melihat untuk pertama kalinya Kanda tersenyum sambil memeluk Allen, dengan wajah yang sangat damai di wajahnya, mereka hanya terlihat tidur, ya tidur untuk selamanya, Labi tahu akan hubungan mereka berdua yang baru mulai pacaran dan janji mereka karenya dia mengatakan "Lenalee Lihat wajah mereka itu hanya seperti tidurkan kita tak pntas menagisi mereka" kata lavi sambil menangis karena mereka adalah temen yang senasib dengannya dan akirnya pulang ke Hq

3 bul;an setelahnya Black Order dibubarkan dan Lavi pun menjalani kehidupan sebagai Bookman dengan caranya sendiri begitu pula dangan Exorcist yang masih tersisa lainnya tapi dia takkan pernah melupakan wajah dan kata-kata Tyki saat itu

"Aku benci padamu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu"

END

Akirnya selesai juga capek saya…. Ada yang tahu tadi itu cerita saya crossover dikit sama fanfic buatan saya yang laen? Ayo tebak hehehe… yang menang dapet piring cantik dari saya (Lho? Kok malah iklan sih?) ah biarin ni lagi hepi jadinya buat fanfic yang lumayan panjang hehehe ini saya publish pakai internet sekolah lho…..

Kalo ada kesalahan ketik saya minta maaf yah soalnya gak sempat baca ulang…

Terima Kasih untuk Vin yang membantu saya menemukan ide untuk nulis cerita ini yah saya bener – bener makasih banget dan juga mau minta maaf karena saya bakal publish acak dan terlalu cepat karena sulit kalau mau menyesuaikan jadwal dengan membuat fanfic ditambah bulan Agustus nanti sekolah saya ulang tahun jadi bakalan repot bener trus ada ujian tengah semester jadi saya publishnya acak ato mungkin telat pokoknya ini yang pertama dan saya gak membuat chapter soalnya gak pasti bakal lanjut sih ok sampe sini dulu ya minna~

Sampe ketemu lagi ya Jya ne~


End file.
